


There's Nothing Like a Killer with Morals

by ReLessThan1



Series: Black and Bone [2]
Category: ANBU Legacy, Naruto
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReLessThan1/pseuds/ReLessThan1
Summary: this wouldn't have really fit into the plan of Frozen Leaves because that's Haku's story, but here's some background on B and his home life.





	1. Chapter 1

Bachyou takes a deep breath before he knocks on the door to his childhood apartment.  He's been in ANBU for a few weeks now, and he feels like he owes it to his parents to let them know he's still alive.  He has paperwork he should be doing, as he just got back from his first mission, but it can wait.  Family is more important.

When his mother opens the door, a part of his brain registers the fact that he's still wearing his muddy, bloody uniform and crocodile mask.  She gasps, looking like she saw a ghost, and Bachyou really can't blame her.

"Is my baby boy dead?" She asks, voice wavering.

Bachyou steps over the threshold and takes off his boots before hooking his mask to his belt.  "I'm fine, Ma.  You know if there was something wrong they'd send two in jounin blues."

"Thank Buddha," she says, visibly calming down several notches, but still looking him over warily.  "Do you need to go to the hospital?  Are you hurt?"

"Oh, this?" Bachyou looks down at his red-splattered uniform and says dismissively, "S'not mine.  I just need a shower, an' I can do that in the barracks.  Is neechan home?"

His mother nods and leads him further into the apartment, to the kitchen, where his father and sister seem to have just sat down for dinner.

Bachyou looks around at each member of his family before dipping into the shinobi's kneel.  "I want to apologize for not bein' here as much's I hoped.  ANBU has been real busy-"

Osaga, his sister, interrupts him, sneering. "So, Ba-kun, was it everything you ever wanted?"

"Yes," he replies resolutely. "I'm keeping you all safe."

"By killing babies."

Bachyou's parents gasp in horror.  His mother grabs his arm, and he tenses, trying to avoid suplexing her.  She says, "Tell me it's not true, my son."

"How many people have you killed, Ba-kun?" Osaga tilts her head, contemplative.

“They were enemies and traitors,” he says quietly, looking at the floor. “They wouldn’t have hesitated to endanger you all.”

Bachyou looks back up at his parents' distraught faces. “Ma, Pa, you had to have known...you must’ve known that’s what you were sending me off to learn how to do, right?”

“We did,” Bachyou’s father says. “We had an idea that it would end up this way.”

His mother clutches him, sobbing, “But we hoped you’d choose your own path. Become a medic, or a teacher, or a researcher...”

“Even regular jounin, we would have understood,” his father continues. “But how you could join an organization with such a blatant disregard for human life...”

“I did choose my own path,” Bachyou says, biting back anger. “I’m in the top one percent of shinobi. Part of the Hokage’s personal guard. Aren’t you proud of me?”

His father’s stare is more piercing than any commander’s. “There’s no honor in ANBU, son. The neighbors, and our customers, they talk.”

Bachyou straightens from his kneel. His father isn’t the only one who can glare daggers. “Funny, Yondaime-sama said there’d be no honor in ANBU either. But that’s never what I wanted. Maybe I wanted r’spect, and I have it, now, but mostly I just wanted to protect all of you.”

Osaga gives him a baleful look. “Tell me how many people you’ve killed.”

“Tell me how many people haven’t burned Konoha to the ground, and not for lack of tryin’. You’ll probably end up with the same answer.”

Bachyou’s mother continues to sob. His expression softens looking at her. “Ma, I’m still here. And I’ll still be here, if I’ve anything to say about it.”

She shakes her head, “No, you’re not. I don’t know who you are, anymore.” Then, she looks up at him, tear-streaked. “Go home, Bachyou.”

He looks at his feet. “Thought I was.”


	2. Love Doesn't Require Understanding (But it Sure Helps)

Koeshi Hiroko is a busy woman who doesn't have time for silly interruptions.  Her tailoring shop in Konoha makes a pretty penny off of mending battered shinobi uniforms.  Masato, her husband, is finishing up the day's balances while Osaga sweeps the shop floor and she finishes up a line of stitches in a chuunin's gray vest.

Hiroko nods at the condition of the shop and walks up front to lock the door for the day.  Suddenly, a genin races up to the door, looking panicked.  Hiroko's stomach climbs up into her throat, and she opens her door a crack to let the young girl in.

The family is completely silent - it was only a matter of time before they got a message like this, telling them they'd have to bury their only son.

"Sorry to bother you, Koeshi-san, I came as fast as I could," The girl says when she finally catches her breath.

"That's quite alright, little one.  What's the message?" Hiroko kneels down to get on eye-level with the girl.  Gods, was it only six years ago that Bachyou was this small?  And now he's-

"Koeshi Bachyou-san is in the hospital," she says, straightening up. "They expect him to make a full recovery.  Visiting hours are until nine if you wanna see him."

Hiroko, and Masato and Osaga, let out a collective breath they didn't realize they were holding. "Thank you.  Should we bring him dinner?"

The genin's brow furrows. "I dunno, they've probably got him on a special diet.  Blankets are gonna be more useful.  If that's it, I've gotta run.  I have more messages to deliver."  She bows deeply and exits the shop, the little bell tinkling after her.

A few tense heartbeats pass before Osaga explodes.  "I told him not to join ANBU!  I told him!  And now he's gone and got himself hurt, after his team member was killed-"

"Osaga!" Hiroko reprimands sharply.  "We are going to see your brother.  I will not have this family torn apart over this."

"His team member was killed when he was just a chuunin, too," Masato murmurs. "And he's been hospitalized multiple times since making genin."

"You're the one who told him that this wasn't his home anymore, Mom!  And Dad, don't act like you're any better!  So he stopped coming to Sunday dinners.  Serves him right for being a babykiller."  Osaga crosses her arms over her chest, defiant.

"ANBU or not, he's still my son.  He deserves not to wake up alone.  You can make your own decision, but Masato and I are going to see him."  Hiroko stalks out of the shop, grabbing a blanket along the way and husband following dutifully, without another word.

The streets are packed with civilians heading to dinner as the evening begins to cool and Hiroko and Masato have barely made it two blocks before Osaga catches up with them.

"Fine, I'll come," Osaga says, "But don't think that I approve of this."

"So long as you do come," Masato says softly.  "It would mean a lot to your brother."

The rest of the jog passes by in hurried silence, the sun dipping lower in the sky.  At the hospital, the receptionist informs them that Bachyou is in a double in the regular ward, on the second floor.  As they near the room, Hiroko pauses to compose herself, braced to see any number of horrendous sights.

Bachyou's sleeping face looks slack-jawed and surprisingly normal, aside from the dark bruises underneath his eyes.  His bare arms are sprawled over the top of the blanket, and Hiroko can see the edge of a compressing bandage peeking out from underneath.  She approaches his bedside and caresses his cheek. "Oh, Bachyou...What have you gotten yourself into?"

He must have been in a more shallow sleep than she thought, because he comes to with a groan, looking around at his guests but not quite seeing.

Hiroko draws her hand away. "We were so worried about you... When the messenger came, we expected the worst."

Bachyou blinks hazily.  "'M really sorry."

She could almost hug him in relief, but that's probably not the best idea.  "How bad- baby boy what happened?"

"Stabbed."  He pats his heavily bandaged abdomen awkwardly with one hand.  An IV is attached to his left arm at the crook of his elbow. "Bled a lot."

Hiroko shares a look with Masato and Osaga, all three of them going pale, then she turns back to her only son. "Don't you have armor?"

"Spring-loaded weapon."  He lies back against the pillow, eyes closing.  "'S kinda classified, but lemme just say, Suna sucks a big fat one.  Multiple.  So many-"

Osaga, thankfully, interrupts him. "I actually came here to tell you that I think you should quit.  Any career where you get stabbed can't be good for you."

Bachyou chuckles weakly.  "I could stab m'self with a needle on accident 'f I worked at home, Saga-chan." He opens his eyes with effort, trying to focus on his parents. "I'll be okay, Mom and Dad.  I'm just tired from healing."

"If you're sure-" Hiroko starts.

Osaga frowns at him. "But doesn't it _bother_ you? What you have to do?"

"What, getting stabbed?" He tips his head a little to look at her. "The danger doesn't bother me.  All jobs are dangerous.  The world is fuckin' dangerous."

"The killing," she specifies.  Masato puts a quelling hand on her shoulder, as if to remind her that her older brother just nearly died recently.

He sighs. "I've only killed people who've been trying to kill me back, so far."

"But it bothers you, doesn't it?" It seems like Osaga doesn't know what she'd do if it _didn't_ bother him.

"It sometimes almost gets me killed, so yes," Bachyou says curtly, then sighs.  "Look... There're people out there, with no morals, no consideration for civilians at all, and someone has to deal with those people.  I'm good at what I do.  I...I really like what I do. An' someone has to stand on the borders.  Protecting.  It may's well be me." Bachyou pauses, licking his chapped lips, then continues when his family actually seems to be listening. "I know that in a certain light, what I'm doin' is wrong.  Fuck, objectively if probably is wrong.  I know what kinda person I am. I know what's waitin' for me when I die.  But I've... I've made my peace with it.  Like I said, someone's gotta.  I'm okay with it being me."

Hiroko sighs.  She'll have time to process all of this later, when her son isn't watching her.  "We're just glad you're alive.  I...We apologize for how it went, the last time we saw you."  Then, she realizes something.  "That was right after your teammate passed away, wasn't it?"

Bachyou winces. "Yeah," he says, voice rough.  "I don't blame any'f you.  I understand, really, but this is what I chose."

Her mouth forms a thin line and she nods once, trying to still view her son as the good and kind person she knows him to be. "You could introduce us to your team, if you want."

"You don't hafta do that..." Bachyou says, yawning.

"Well, think about it.  There will always be room at the table for you and your friends."

"Mmhm, g'night.  Love you Mom, Dad...neechan."

"Love you too, Ba-chan," Osaga replies softly, taking the blanket from Hiroko's arms and laying it over Bachyou.


End file.
